A little girls ghosts
by EmmaRose99
Summary: Eight years after the Battle of Hogwarts Ami Riddle is going to Hogwarts. Now the daughter of the Dark Lord must keep her secrets safe from everyone, or else. No parings.
1. The headmistresses visit

**A/N This was only ever written for my own enjoyment, and was never planned to be put on the internet. Please REVIEW, and let me know what you think. This whole story is being rewitten up to chap 4 as I reread it and, well to be frank, I absolutely hated it. The rewrites will be complete by 27/10/14.**

A little girls ghosts.

Ami rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep, but try as she might it was useless. She could already hear them.

"On the count of three."

"Sirius, come on it's the child's birthday, let her sleep."

"We are doing this because it is her birthday Moony."

"Oh Fred, how did he rope you into joining him?"

"What and miss a chance at joining in on a prank with one of the Marauders? Your nuts!"

"You know that I was a Marauder also right?"

"Yeah, but you're the boring one Moony, even in our school days you always seemed to possess a certain quality... what was it called again?"

"Common sense?"

"That's it Fred, thanks!"

Ami tried to block them out by snuggling further into the covers.

"What's this? She seems to be waking, quick Fred no time like the present! 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Go!"

Ami screamed as a bucket of ice water was thrown on to her. The pranksters quickly run out of her room laughing and high fiving each other as they went. Ami yelled after them and once they were out of earshot preceded to mutter under her breath as she changed out of her pyjamas. Once she was dressed and had decided she couldn't be bothered with her hair, she looked at her bed, which was still soaked with the cold water. _I'll deal with it later, _she decided.

Walking in to the kitchen Ami found her usual breakfast of cheerios and warm apple juice waiting for her on the counter. _Good old Dobby._ She thought as she sat down. when the house elf had first arrived Ami had fought him tooth and nail about who would have control of the kitchen, but eventually he had won.

"So I heard you had an eventful morning?" She was knocked out of her thoughts by a familliar voice and upon looking around saw Albus standing in the kitchen doorway, as if on cue his breakfast of porriage with honey appeared on the counter next to her. Ami let herself relax slightly knowing no more pranks would befall her while he was present, as the only people in the house who were not afraid of his anger were her and Alister, and she highly doubted the Mad eye Moody was going to start throwing water balloons or charming her food any time soon.

"You could say that. I can honestly say that I never pictured my 11th birthday starting by having ice water thrown on me."

"Is that what they did? Of course they would resort to such childish ways." A snobby voice sounded behind her.

Ami didn't need to turn around to know who had just spoken. "Oh Severus, stop being such a old grouch, it's my birthday, how about a smile huh? Just a little one?" Severus found himself smiling at her slightly begging, slightly teasing tone. But wiped the expression of his face as soon as he realised what he was doing.

"Oh no you don't! I saw that, you smiled!"

"You have no proof."

"Oh yes I do! Dobby?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Did you get a picture of that?

"Oh yes Miss! Dobby took lots of pictures!"

"Can I have one?" Photo in hand Ami turned back around to face Severus, smirk firmly in place.

"Why did you take those?" Severus asked Dobby looking betrayed.

"Mistress instructed Dobby to take any pictures of Master Snape smiled or looking even slightly happy." Dobby answered chirpily.

"Is that right?" Snape asked turning to Ami with a glare.

"Yes, yes it is." Ami said meeting his glare with a smug smile.

Albus sensed the impending showdown and interrupted by calling everyone in the manor house to come into the living room, as it was by far the biggest room in the building. Ami cut short her staring contest with the ex hogwarts headmaster to follow the other ex hogwarts headmaster into the living room.

"Welcome all..." Albus started, and Ami felt her eyes start drifting across the room. On the very left side stood Fred Weasley and Sirius Black, she sent them a glare for their little prank this morning. Next to them stood Remus and Tonks who were hand in hand. Then Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody in the middle. Dobby stood towards the back left side to the room, polishing a spoon behind his back and hoping no one would notice. She was next, with Severus Snape standing next to her. Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of the room looking expectantly at her, bu- _What!_ - "Huh?" _Nice going Ami, that sounded intelligent_. She mentally scolded herself.

Albus gave a long suffering sigh, "Now that I have your attention, I was asking if you had any idea what we are going to do?"

"When?"

"When you get your Hogwarts letter."

Ami smiled and decided to play dumb. "Well I was thinking I would open it, you know, maybe read it." At Albus' long suffering sigh and Sirius' bark of laughter she decided to be serious. "I don't know, I mean I might not even get a letter, I mean I have never shown any signs of being magic."

"Are you forgetting how you pulled of the greatest feat of magic to ever be, magic so powerful that it has been sort after for centuries, and the only ever wizard to come close to doing it internally combusted at 21% of the way there? Not to mention you did it a total of eight times and didn't suffer at all from it!" Remus said incredulously.

"You sound like such a nerd when you say that, and well, I wouldn't say I haven't suffered at all, I mean I have to live with those two." She said pointing at Fred and Sirius. "And anyway if that magic was detectable then we all now I would be locked up somewhere in the ministry right now while they tried to figure out how I did it." Ami rubbed the back of her neck, this was something she had thought about often, would she get into Hogwarts, and if she did, what would she do about her eight charges? they had discovered once when Sirius was trying to hide from Severus after one of his pranks turned the ex potions master's hair pink that if even one of them was further than a mile away from her they all got headaches, headaches which only grew worse as the person got further and further away.

"We could just hide somewhere in the castle?" Tonks suggested.

"I did consider that, but where? The room of requirement will have someone visit it at some point during the year, the chamber of secrets is to low in the ground and there is no way I could get you in there without Myrtle seeing, the house elves regularly dust and check all of the spare and hidden rooms since the vanishing cabinet incident and it's not like I can hide the eight of you in my dorm room!" Ami exclaimed.

"That may be where you're wrong." Alister spoke up. "Albus, do you remember when I was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr and held in that trunk?" At Albus' confirmation he carried on. "I was kept in this magically enlarged trunk, it had multiple layers so that he could open a different compartment and not reveal where I was being kept. If we get one of those we could stay in that, and just stay in your dorm."

So they agreed on that and their musings on how to get food etc was cut short by a ringing. Ami walked over and answered the buzzer, wondering who would be visiting them. "Hello?"

"Hello my name is Headmistress McGonagall, from Hogwarts school, may I come in?" A voice said though the static.

Ami froze and looked over at the other people in the room. When her eyes met nods she told the headmistress that she would be out in a minute.

"Right, everyone upstairs and do not make a sound, Ami bring her in here and explain your emancipation to her, then introduce her to Beatrice and use the normal cover story, then I want you to listen to what she has to say, don't agree to anything but be polite ok?" Severus said in a rush.

Ami nodded and rushed out the door and jogged down the private road that lead to her house, she headed towards to gates, the only entrance/exit to her 50 acres of land and house, luckily the gates were only 5 minutes away from the mansion so no one got hurt.

As she neared the gates she saw the headmistress for the first time. Wow, she looks exactly how Albus and Severus described her. She thought as she looked at the elderly woman. "Hi! Sorry about the wait, I wasn't expecting visitors." Ami called as she reached the gates. After putting in the code the gates swung open. "So the house is just up this road, it's only a five minute walk but we could just use the motorcycle if you prefer?" Ami said.

The headmistress looked over at the two seater motorcycle Ami was referring to. "I think I will walk." She said politely.

"Ok." Ami said as the started walking up the road. "I don't mean to be rude miss, but I don't know anything about a Hogwarts, I haven't enrolled or anything."

"Why don't we wait until we are inside before we discuss why I came here."

"Of course I am sorry, it is just around this corner." Ami said as her house came into view. She heard McGonagall suck in a breath, oh yeah, I forgot about that... she thought.

Riddle manor did take some getting used to, as you rounded the turn you were confronted by a black and white marble mansion, with roman style pillars and snakes carved into the giant double dark oak doors. Of course thanks to Dobby everything was sparkling and catching the light. That, mixed with the pristine garden Tonks and Ami kept and the two black Rolls Royces parked out front was an intimidating sight to newcomers, to say the least.

"Err...well...here it is." Ami said awkwardly. Ducking her head as she opened the door for the headmistress.

McGonagall was astonished, when she had first saw the name Ami Riddle on her list of first years she had decided to check it out personally. She had known of the rumors that between

Ami showed headmistress McGonagall to the sitting room and sat down in front of the elder lady.

"Are your parents home?" The headmistress asked, looking around as if expecting them to walk in at any moment.

"My parents are dead." Ami said, tucking her leg underneath her. "I am looked after by the governess my guardians employ to homeschool me. Over the years she became more like a friend then a babysitter though. She lives in her own wing of the house, shall I call her?" Ami asked.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"One sec." Ami said picking up the phone next to her and dialing the room she knew a disguised Tonks was hiding in. After asking her to come in she hung up and smiled at McGonagall.

Tonks waited 30 seconds then walked in, she was in her Beatrice disguise, long blond hair down to her hips, a kind pretty face, thin body, a light pink short sleeve cashmere sweater with light purple and white checkered knee length skirt. Beatrice was 27 years old, and had been Ami's governess for 4 of those years.

"Hello. I apologize I was not aware we were expecting visitors." She said in Beatrice's sweet voice.

After the introductions were made McGonagall got right down to it. "I am here representing Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We are happy to offer you a place at our school."

"I am sorry but I think I must have misheard you, Hogwarts school of what?" Tonks said, playing the dumb muggle card.

"Witchcraft and wizardry."

Tonks turned to Ami. "Are you playing a joke on me?" She asked.

To her credit Ami was doing an amazing job at pretending to be shocked. "No, are you playing one on me?"

"No."

They both turned to McGonagall. "Oh my god." Ami whispered.

"Well it would explain a few things." Tonks said, fighting off a smirk. "Like the time you set your vegetables on fire just by glaring at them."

"I don't like broccoli!" Ami countered trying and succeeding to sound outraged.

"And the time we were playing hide and seek and you hid up on the roof, but you slipped and bounced when you hit the ground!"

"It was still a good hiding place." Ami said fighting off the laughter at how cheesy this whole situation was.

"And the time-"

"Ok I get it! But what now?" Ami said.

They both looked over at McGonagall, who looked gobsmacked. "I must say you are taking this much better than I expected." She said.

Half an hour later McGonagall had explained all about Hogwarts and the British wizarding community. She was about to leave when she remembered something. "If you don't mind my asking, what were your parents names?"

"My mum was called Olivia Jones and my dad Tom Riddle."

Ami closed the gates as she watched the woman walk away. After Ami had told her about her parents McGonagall had gone white and stared at her for a good two minutes in silence, only when Ami, genuinely concerned for the woman's health, had asked her if she was OK did the woman snap out of it. Ami then proceeded to tell the headmistress her cover story, a story that was mostly true facts actually. Her mother was a normal girl at Hogwarts when she met Tom Riddle, they fell in love and soon she was pregnant, but they were in their final year of school. After they graduated Tom had this manor secretly built for her and gave her 3/4 of his wealth before disappearing, news reached her mother when Ami was two that Tom had died. Olivia had then looked after Ami, but she died of cancer when Ami was eight. Ami moved quickly and had a trial booked in court for her to be looked after by her guardians before social services could lay a finger on her. She had then, through proving herself to be extremely precocious and some very good, very expensive lawyers had been aloud stay in her manor and keep control of all her finances. The only differences between that story and the real story was that Ami had forgot to mention the fact that her guardians lived in Norway and didn't even know that they were supposed to be looking after her, with the help of her friends she had managed to pretend that her guardians knew about her and that they were happy with her living with a governess in the manor. Well that and the fact that she had brought her friends back from the dead...

**A/N Please, please, please REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Making the announcement

**A/N Thank you . Please remember to REVIEW every review makes ma' lil heart sing!**

"Attention! Can we get this meeting started?" Headmistress McGonagall called out._Honestly, it's like their a class of first years, not the Professors who are going to be teaching them._ She thought as the Professors finished their conversations. After a second the room quietened. "Right, welcome all back to another year teaching at Hogwarts, and can I say welcome to our new teachers this year, Professor Malfoy who will be teaching potions and Professor Potter who will be covering Defense Against The Dark Arts while Professor Lovegood is having her baby, congratulations to Professor Longbottom on that by the way." A smattering of applause from the teachers while Malfoy and Potter stood and a few wolf whistles and pats on the back for the blushing Herbology teacher. "Lets get on then shall we? Does anyone have anything to bring up at this time?" She asked surveying the room.

Professor Hagrid put his hand up. "I was wondering if I could introduce my first years to the Blast Ended Skewits?"

"No!" Professors Granger, Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Patil and Madam Pomfrey all cried out at the same time. Hagrid looked a bit put out but cheered up when Professor Granger reminded him that he could show them the new Hippogriff baby's that were born over the summer.

Next Professor Flitwick and Professor Granger proudly announced that they had finished redecorating the East Wing, and it would be ready for use by students when school opened. This of course was met by whole hearted applause as the East Wing had been the worst hit in the battle of Hogwarts and therefore the last piece of the castle to be re done, with that finished there was no longer any part of the castle to be put back together.

When no one else had anything to say McGonagall took a deep breath before breaking the teachers the news. "As you all know I visit all muggleborn first years instead of giving them a letter, this year however, there was a peculiar name that came up on the list of halfbloods." Minera paused and looked around, all twelve of the people in the room looked at her in confusion. "I must ask that you all to hear me out, and control yourselves." She looked pointedly over at the corner where Potter and Malfoy were sitting. "But I must inform you that this year Ami Riddle will be joining us."

The room went deathly quiet, everyone had gone pale and was too shocked to speak. "Ami Riddle as in related to Tom Riddle?" Professor Granger finally asked.

"Yes, she actually is his daughter." McGonagall said slowly, gauging the rooms reaction to the news.

"I think it would be best if you tell us everything." Flitwick said quietly.

"Well, I saw the name on the list of halfbloods, so I decided to go check it out, at the time I was sure it was a unfortunate coincidence that they shared a name. When I met with the girl I found out that her mother died when the child was eight-"

"If you tell me that she has been in a orphanage since then I saw to god..." Professor Potter muttered under his breath, putting his head in his hands. Granger sympathetically patted his arm.

"No she hasn't been in a orphanage, her Uncle is her legal guardian but he lives in Norway so he just hires a governess to look after her." McGonagall explained.

The Professors burst out then, each asking questions and voicing their opinions.

"I for one think that she shouldn't be allowed into the school!" Hagrid bellowed.

"What! And punish the girl for something her father that she hasn't seen since she was two did?! Well isn't that hypocritical of you!" Potter yelled back. When his statement was met by silence he lowered his voice and carried on. "When I came here Professor Snape picked on me because my dad, who like her I haven't seen since I was two, bullied him. That wasn't fair and you told me so. Now this girl is going to have a hard enough time getting along with other students because of who her father was, lets not let her be bullied by the teachers too; even if it is just to stop her from turning against us. I am not asking you to like her, I am just saying we should at least meet her before making up our minds about her."

"Thank you Professor Potter, my thoughts exactly. Now, I will let you all return to your preparations for your classes." Give that McGonagall left the room.

**A/N please REVIEW each review means a lot to me!**


	3. Arguments, shopping and Gringotts

**A/N For those of you who are confused this chapter was part of chapter two, but in the rewrite I decided to make the two sections their own chapters as I felt it made the story flow better. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

"Griffindor!"

"Slitherin!"

"Griffindor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Do I get a opinion in this?" Ami asked. When Sirius, Tonks, Fred and Severus all answered her question by yelling 'NO!' she rolled her eyes. _Honestly, you would think that if they wanted to know what house I will be in that badly that they would ask me. _Ami said mentally. "If you guys don't stop arguing soon then I won't bring you to Diagon Alley."

Five minutes later saw Tonks (disguised as Beatrice) and Ami sitting in the front seats of one of the Rolls Royces, while all the boys sat in the magically enlarged back seats under Severus' strongest modified Polyjuice Potion. The new version of the potion was perfect as it made other people see a plain face in the crowd which they forget moments later, but they still saw them for enough time to that they don't walk into them.

Once they got to Diagon Alley they split up, Fred and Sirius went into the Quidditch store, Dumbledore stood looking around at all the students and their parents as they bought their supplies for the next year at school with pride in his eyes. Severus and Alister had disappeared off to the bookstore, Tonks and Remus had gone off for 'alone time' leaving Ami to go into Madame Malkins on her own.

As she entered the shop, Ami was confronted by a busy women who started measuring her before even asking what Ami wanted. Ten minutes later and Ami left the shop with her school uniform. She then went to the bookstore and got her necessary books for first year, as well as picking up a couple of books that she thought Remus and Albus would like. She charged her clothes and books to her Gringotts account, so she went there next. Once she got to Gringotts she asked to be taken to her vault.

"We are sorry Miss Riddle but new ministry regulations mean we must check all customers to see if they are entitled to any other vaults."

So five minutes later Ami was sitting in front of a very very old goblin. "So how does this wo- Ahhhh! Why?" She screamed as he whipped out a knife and cut her upper arm.

"Needed blood." He said gruffly.

"You could have warned me!"

"Not as much fun." He stated with a devilish smirk. He then took the knife with her blood on and flicked the blood at the wall. Ami was about to question these actions when to her surprise the blood started moving. Soon it had formed her name, then it branched out - _Ohhhhh...it's making my family tree._

Once the blood had stopped moving she looked at the once white wall. The veins stretched out from her to her parents, from there only her father's family was shown, probably because mum's family was muggles, there is no way they would have a vault. _Huh, my grandpa's family isn't there either, yes he was muggle born too. _She thought. Ami kept looking but gasped when she saw the name at the top, only inches from the ceiling. Salvaar Slytherin.

"Well looks like you are the sole heir to three vaults." The goblin started walking away.

"Wait! Which vaults?" Ami called, hurrying after him.

When she caught up they walked down the hall to the entrance room. The older goblin called over one of the goblins that just seem to always be standing at the sides of the room, not doing anything. They spoke in Gobbledygook and next thing she knew Ami was being dragged by the wrist to a moderately large meeting room with huge padded chairs and a long table running down one side the room.

Sighing she sat down. _Now what have I done? _She silently asked herself. Ami jumped when a small pop sounded and looked over to see the table now filled with food.

**A/N What do you think? How should this play out? Or do you just hate it? Let me know with a review! ;)**


	4. Master Gunier Gringott

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews! Sorry this took so long to upload but I have been wayed down by coursework like you wouldn't believe, anyway half-term now so yayyyyyy! i will upload chapters as fast as I can write them!**

Ami jumped as someone cleared their throat behind her. Turning she saw three Goblins in pinstripe suits, the middle one looked vaguely familiar... _Oh, wait! _her brain kicked in.

"Master Gringott." Ami bowed, remembering the goblin etiquette lessons that Albus and Alister had given her. She had hated it at the time but now she was glad she had memorized the face of the owner of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Miss Riddle, I must say I was not expecting you to reconise me, with your muggle upbringing and all..."

"I was brought up by wizards, my guardians just felt that for obvious reasons it was best for me to keep a low profile."

"I completely understand, shall we have a seat." The elderly goblin asked gesturing to the long table; after they had sat and he had offered her to help herself to any of the food (she took a small savory bun but did not try it, as eating it would seem like she was not giving him her full attention, but not taking anything would seem ungrateful). "Now I am here to discuss the findings of our Heritage and entitlement test."

"The Goblin who administered the test said I was entitled to three vaults." Ami said looking the owner and founder of Gringotts straight in eye.

"Yes, that it why I came to speak to you, you are entitled to the Riddle family vault, which was opened by your father, the Slytherin family vault, which is one of our oldest active vaults, and also the trust vault your mother set up for you when you an infant."

"Yes, but come now Master Gringott you and I both know that a man of your status would not be here if that was all you wanted to tell me." Ami said confidently, looking at the ancient goblin with a half smile.

"Well it is good you understand that this matter is not quite resolved. There is a ministry claim on your fathers vault, they are not aware of you and your claim on the vault so believe that under section 19 of the Gringotts-Ministry agreement they are entitled to claim any vault that does not have a heir to claim it. They argue that there could be dark artifacts in his vault and it is their wish to claim it and all its contents as their own; we at Gringotts were aware of your existence and refused them entrance to the vault, they however want to know why they are not able to access the vault, as you are under 17 we do not have to inform them that the vault does in fact have a owner yet." Master Gringott paused and looked at the young witch in front of him, she looked contemplative, but not overly surprised by the news of the dispute about her vault. "I am under the impression that this disagreement has attracted quite a lot of interest and attention in the wizarding world." she did look up at this.

"How much attention?" Ami asked cautiously.

"This week alone my bank tellers have informed me that we have had to remove three reporters from the premise at separate times." He said gravely.

Ami leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She had had no idea, her guardians had agreed it was best for her not read the Daily Prophet or anything else that might mention her father as they said she 'was not ready yet', the downside of this was that she was horribly out of the loop when it came to wizarding news.

"That is not all." The Goblins voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sitting up straight Ami looked at the Goblin and encouraged him to continue. "Please, carry on."

Convinced that he had her attention Master Gringott began speaking again. "You also seem to have a claim to two other vaults, but not through a blood link. Before we can grant you entrance to these vaults I must ask you how and when you became the head of the honorable and noble house of Black and the house of Lupin." Sensing the girls quite obvious reluctance to answer he did something highly unorthodox, turning around he said to his two bodyguards: "You may leave the room now." His words ere greeted by a stunned silence. "I said you may leave." He repeated, getting the hint his bodyguards slowly exited the room, turning back to Ami he spoke softly. "Anything you say or show to me I will take to my grave unless I have your express permission to share it, I swear this to you upon my honer as a Goblin."

A circle of light surrounded them as the Udorc (the Goblins version of a Wizards Oaf) was put in place. Ami looked at the elderly Goblin in wonder and couldn't help but feel relieved, he now couldn't tell anyone without losing all his magic and therefore his respect within the goblin community. "I fear that if I tell you it will seem too improvable to believe, I must instead show you." Ami explained slowly.

"Go ahead." The goblin said curiously.

"I am afraid it is not as easy as that..." Ami trailed off, looking at the goblin who was leaning forward in his seat in anticipation, obviously much more relaxed now that his bodyguards had left. "This room is simply too small."

Within two minutes of the words leaving her mouth Ami was sitting in a room so big that the Burrow could have fitted in twice and still have room to spare. "Will this do?" Master Gringott asked eagerly, he of course had been the one to arrange for this room to be given to them.

Ami looked at the Goblin and smiled, finding herself liking him more and more by the minute. "Yes I would say so, you see in order to show you why I have those indirect claims I must introduce you to some... friends of mine, unfortunately I only have one way of getting them here."

"What is that?"

"For my protection they put unbreakable charms on me that means whenever I get hurt they can tell and immediately transport to me no matter what wards I am under." Ami explained.

"They must be extremely powerful, I have never heard of such a feat." Gunier Gringott said in awe and shock.

Ami smiled to herself. "They sure are, but don't tell them that, some of them have egos too big already." She pictured Sirius and Severus when she said the last part.

Master Gringott frowned. "Why didn't they teleport in when we administered the heritage and entitlement test then?"

"I am not sure, we for obvious reasons have never tested the charm out, though I would say it was probably because the goblin used a knife instead of magic."

"That would be logical." The Goblin stated, satisfied with that answer.

"Now I must ask you to step back for when they teleport in I fear they will be more then ready to cast curses at the first person, or in this case goblin, they see." When he was halfway across the room she said that that should be far enough. "Now I am aware this is not a normal request from customers, but would you send a small cutting curse at my arm please?" Ami asked rolling up the sleeve of the top and smiling at the ludicracy of the request.

Master Gringott smiled and chuckled slightly. "Under any other circumstances I would call you crazy for asking me that, but yes of course I shall." Ami held out her arm to the side and closed her eyes so she would not be tempted to move out the way of the curse. She gasped slightly as she felt the skin on her arm slice open, the cut was only a couple of centimeters long but it still stung.

"Stupify!" Seven voices called out a millisecond after Ami was hit with the spell. At the same time Ami felt herself being surrounded by the same seven who had fired the spell.

"GUYS WAIT! I'M NOT IN DANGER!" Ami yelled. Once everyone had turned towards her she continued. "I needed to get you all here quickly so I asked Master Gringott to send a cutting spell at my arm." She explained.

"That was so irresponsible-"

"I was so worried-"

"Did you just say Master _Gringott-_"

"That is not why we put the charm on you-"

"I thought you were being attacked-"

Ami put her hands up to stop the verbal onslaught. "I know, I'm sorry. But can I introduce you guys to Master Gunier Gringott, the owner, manager and founder of Gringotts Wizarding Bank?"

The group turned to face the Goblin, who thanks to his height had managed to miss all of their spells. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Though forgive me, but I believed each and all of you to be dead."

**A/N I know, I know. I will have the next chapter up tonight if possible, if not tomorrow. If you review it might encourage me to update faster...**


	5. Getting a wand

**A/N Look at me go! Three chapters re-written and a fourth written from scratch in the space of two hours! I am very proud of myself. and if this is uploaded tonight it will be two new chapters written! remember though my need to write is fueled by YOUR reviews, so write one! Please? Anyway here is chapter five! (I know it is a bit of a filler chapter but it had to be written.)**

It had taken a whole hour, many apologies and explanation, but Ami had done it. She had managed to get both her risen-from-the-dead friends and the most powerful Goblin in the world to listen to her. Master Gringott listened politely as she explained how she had broken the rules of magic and physics. And her sorta-but-not zombie friends had listened not so politely as she explained how she had got on first name basis with the founder of Gringotts.

"And that is how it all happened." Ami concluded, she was about to sit down and let someone else talk when she felt thin hands wrap around her arm. "Dobby! What are you doing?!"

"Mistress is hurt, Dobby wait until mistress finish speaking then Dobby fix." The house elf explained patiently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ami looked at him, he had come leaps and bounds since coming to her, he didn't feel the need to punish himself anymore, nether did he feel the urge to dress in rags or to dress in anything he could get his hands on. He did still insist on calling her mistress, but allowed her to pay him the same rate as she would pay a wizard for looking after her and the house.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't one of you just fix it with magic?" Master Gringott turned to the adult witch and wizards.

"We have found that any magic we use against each other is ineffective, whether that magic be good or bad, dark or light, helpful or hindering." Albus explained.

"Fascinating." Master Gringott muttered under his breath.

"So now you understand why I have the claim on those vaults." Ami stated.

"Yes, but as I can clearly see that the previous owners are still living and not dead, your claim is null and void. However I would suggest that you Masters Black and Lupin sign your vaults and everything in them over to Ami, and that the rest of you end any and all partial claims you have on any vaults."

"What! Why?!" Sirius burst out.

"It is so no one finds out about us. If we keep our vaults it will be put on the public record, someone will come across it and questions will be asked. As for the partial claims, when you have a partial claim on a vault everyone else with a claim on that vault receives a letter, meaning people would find out. I am guessing that Master Gringott recommended this not as the owner of the bank but as someone trying to help us out." The last part was addressed to Master Gringott.

"Yes." The Goblin nodded.

"Well it seems we have no other choice but to agree." Albus looked round and upon seeing everyone else in the group nodding turned to the Goblin. "We will do as you recommended."

"I will make sure that this matter is handled with the utter most secrecy."

After that they had talked though a few details and Master Gringott had offered to personally now oversee Ami's vaults as well as any matters that might effect them. The group then left through the floo in his private office.

When they arrived home Tonks asked Ami what she had bought at Diagon Alley.

"Well I got my robes, potions equipment, books.." Ami said looking in her bags. "Oh! Speaking of books I got a book on Lycanthropy for you Remus and a book about some super tricky transfiguration stuff for you Albus."

"You didn't get a wand?" This simple question from Fred stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh no." She whispered. "I was going to go after I had got back from Gringotts."

"Why don't we just write to Ollivander asking him to stop round here after his shift to let you pick out a wand then?"

Ami's reply was cut off by Dobby's shriek. "Oh yes! Dobby remember Mr Ollivander Dobby does!"

"Well I guess my mind is made up for me." Ami said. Smiling at the inside joke. Olivander was the only other wizard or witch who knew about them, when they first appeared to Ami they had been wandless, and only Albus knew wandless magic, so they went to the shop keeper for wands and he had always kept their secret.

The hours ticked by much too slowly for Ami's liking, but eventually 6 o'clock rolled round and the sound of the floo opening up filled the room.

"Miss Riddle! My, how you have grown." Olivander said, hugging Ami.

"It is great to see you too." Ami replied.

"Shall we get to business then?" Olivander said clapping his hands together. He then handed her a long wand with a golden tint to it. "Birch, unicorn hair core 15 inches." Ami drew a circle in the air with it, subsequently destroying every glass and china ornament in the room. "Or not then, I have a feeling you will be a tricky customer miss Riddle..."

And that she was, in the end Olivander had to make two trips back to his shop to get more wands before he finally handed her: "Holly, Dragon heartstring, 11 inches." Ami gave it a flick and instead of things smashing and cracking golden sparks flew out of the end of the wand. "Finally, I must say you are the trickiest customer I have come across in a long time. In fact I would say that the only customer would took longer to find a wand would be... well it would be your father."

**A/N I know this was short but what would you rather: long chapters and slow updates, or short chapters and quick updates? Let me know in a review!**


	6. The day before

**A/N I know that I didn't update as fast as I could, but maybe if you guys reviewed/favorited/followed I would be more motivated. Also keep an eye out for a special easter egg in this chapter, if you find it let me know in a review!**

It had been two weeks since Ami got her wand and she honestly felt like she was going to kill someone if she didn't get to use it soon. The taunts from Fred and Sirius weren't helping either. At this point the only thing stopping her from ripping it out of the box was the fact that she would be going to Hogwarts the very next day.

"Boo!" The shock of Sirius jumping out from around the corner had Remus jumping back and hitting his head on the wall.

"That wasn't funny Padfoot." Remus said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes... it... was!" Sirius got out between bursts of laughter.

"Hmph."

"What are you to doing? The house meeting was called five minutes ago." Tonks said walking up to them.

Sirius stopped laughing immediately and ran off as soon as he said the words: "Well I was on my way but Remus decided to play a very immature prank?"

"Oh did you?" Tonks said crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"NO, he pranked me! I swear!" Remus stuttered out.

Tonks laughed. "I know you muppet, like I would ever believe anything that my cousin ever says."

"Lets go, everyone will be waiting." Remus smiled, leaned in and kissed her nose.

Ami watched as Sirius entered the room, followed by Tonks and Remus a few minutes later.

"Look alive sunshine." Sirius called to Remus as they walked in.

_I wonder what Sirius did to deserve that glare, the teasing wasn't that bad._ She wondered as she saw Remus shoot his fellow marauder a positively poisonous glare.

"Now everyone has arrived shall we get started?" Albus asked.

"No lets just wait in an awkward silence for a few more minutes." Ami answered sarcastically.

"Ohhhh. Burn." Sirius called.

Ami rolled her eyes at Sirius and Albus took this as his cue to start talking. "Now tomorrow when you go to the station we want you to go alone." He said turning to Ami, at her confused expression he continued. "We of course will be with you, but it would be too risky for any of us to actually be there, Polyjuice potion or no."

"What about Tonks? You could look like Beatrice and not worry about any potions." Ami asked the witch.

"And then what would I do once we got to the station? It would be way to dangerous for me to climb into the chest once we have arrived at the platform." Tonks explained kindly.

"Okay... but how do I get to the station?" Ami asked.

"Nightbus. It was my idea." Alister said, sounding very proud of himself.

"And what about when I get there..."

While their conversation went on another concerning the same matter was about to start at Hogwarts.

Harry stood staring at the gargoyle. He had been there for the last five or so minutes deciding whether he really wanted to go in there and once he decided he did planning what he would say. Finally, when he was happy with his plan he spoke the password and went up the hidden stairs. When he got to the top however he found that McGonagall was expecting him.

"Professor Potter do come in, take a seat. Your legs must be tired from standing there so long." The headmistress greeted him.

"How did you know?.." Harry asked slumping into the closest chair.

"The gargoyle was complaining that you were beginning to creep him out." McGonagall explained. Harry chuckled, he had forgotten that the gargoyle was alive. "I am guessing that you didn't come here just to annoy the statues." The headmistress said taking off her glasses.

"Err... yeah, I wanted to speak to you about the Riddle girl." Harry said.

McGonagall sat up a little straighter, "Yes?" she asked slowly.

"I would like to meet her - before she comes here that is."

"Why? You do understand why I am cautious about that." She said.

"I don't want our first meeting to be surrounded by other students. I... I feel bad, I mean I killed her father! I know who he was and what he did but-"

"Professor Potter!" McGonagall interrupted him. When she was happy that he wasn't going to speak again she carried on. "I understand, but I must request that I am present, for obvious reasons."

"Yes, sure." Harry agreed. "But when will we do this? School starts tomorrow."

"I believe she will need someone to show her the way to platform 9 and 3/4. Her governess is a muggle and she knows no-one in the wizarding world; I was going to volunteer myself for the job but..."

"Do you think she would agree to meet me for a few minutes before, just to talk?"

"If you let me be there at first, just to be sure then I have no problem with it, and I don't see why Ami would."

"Ok, I will write her a letter asking her now."

**A/N So what did you think? Did you find the easter egg? If you did tell me in a review, and even if you didn't review anyway!**


	7. Letters and secrets

**A/N I couldn't wait for this chapter, I have been planning it for ages! I would like to thank : .Allyyyyyy.x, Potter girl2002, bow-ties and fezzes are cool12 and sugobe, for favourating this story. Also: Potter girl2002, sugobe and Philosophize, for putting this story on story alert. Not forgetting: dianaanne who reviewed! Love you all and don't be afraid to follow dianaanne's example.**

"Ami, you have mail!" Ami looked up at Tonks call. _That's strange, who would be writing to me?_ She wondered as she got up and walked to where Tonks was standing in the main lobby.

"Thanks." Ami said as she walked up. "Where exactly is the mail?" She asked when she noticed that Tonks' hands were empty. Instead of replying Tonks just pointed up. Ami followed the direction of Tonks' finger and saw a barn owl sitting on the chandelier. "Ahhh, could you yet me some owl feed please."

When Tonks returned with some owl feed they set to work luring the stubborn bird down. Once the bird was happily perched on Ami's arm she removed the letter and then let the bird go to fly to the Owl perch on the roof. Ami then thanked Tonks for her help and walked into the secound sitting room to open the unexpected letter. Sitting down at an old dark oak desk she pulled out her letter opener and sliced the envelope open. she then tipped the ruined envelope upside down and watched its contents fall on to the table, picking up the letter Ami began to read.

_Dear Miss R__iddle,_

_I am not sure how much you know about me, but my name is Harry James Potter, I will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts professor when you come to Hogwarts tomorrow. Depending on how much you have found out about me you will understand why I am requesting to meet with you tomorrow so that we can discuss certain things that are best sorted before you arrive at school. Headmistress McGonagall has asked that she may sit in the meeting so that she may be aware of the outcome and so that she may intervene if necessary (I do not expect it to come to that, but you can never be too careful). After the meeting I would be happy to take you to Platform 9 and 3/4 as I know that it can be confusing (and a little scary) getting there on your own.  
>Please respond ASAP, I have instructed the school owl who took this letter to you to wait for you to write a response and then bring it to me. Please do not feel like this meeting is mandatory, but I strongly recommend that you agree, there are certain issues and subjects that need to be sorted and addressed away from the prying eyes of your classmates.<em>

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Ami read the letter over three times before she had the sense to call Dobby. "Dobby?"

"Yes mistress?" Dobby asked appearing with a small pop.

"Would you please inform everyone that we have a change of plans."

"A change of plans miss? Dobby thought Master Dumblydores plan was good."

"Yes it was, but my new DADA teacher has other ideas."

"I sees mistress. I go tell them know."

"Thank you Dobby." Ami said but it was to late, the house elf had already apperated away.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Three minutes later and everyone was in the room. "I am confused, I thought Luna Lovegood was going to be your DADA professor." Severus said.

"That's what I thought too, but it seems not. Should I meet with him or not?" Ami asked.

"Yes." Albus answered immediately.

"Ok, then I think you guys should tell me everything." Ami stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" Alister questioned while everyone else exchanged confused looks.

"You knew I was the heir of Slytherin yet you never told me. I want to know whether there is anything else that you are keeping from me before I meet the man that killed my dad tomorrow." Ami explained. She came across as calm and determined, but inside she was so nervous that she was sure she would cry if they said no.

"Ami you understand that everything we do is for the greater good..." Albus started.

"Enough of this greater good crap! Just tell me what I want to know, not just what I need to know but what I want to know." Ami exploded.

"How dare you-" Severus started before he was cut off by Mad eye.

"She is right, she needs to know, its time." Mad eye said to no one in particular.

"I guess your right." Albus sighed. "Sit down Ami, this could take a while..."

***Peeks out from behind sofa* Sorry this took so long to update! I hope you like this chappy, if you did let me know in a review. If I get one mor****e review I will put the next chapter up in a few hours instead of next week! Oh, and did you like the little cliffhanger I put in there, just to get you ready for chapter 8. Remember: Favorite, follow, review!**


	8. Meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived

**A/N I know I promised this would be up long ago, but I was forced to engage in human interaction in the way of having to attend three Guy Fawkes / Bonfire night party's and help host another! Seriously I feel like I haven't slept since the time of the Ancient Egyptians! But here it is! The big meet up! What will happen? Will they get along? Will secrets be shared? Read on and find out! Also remember to read the authors note at the bottom of the page as I will be clarifying some things. But before you do please remember to favorite and follow this story, then once you have finished this chapter you can leave me a review telling me what you think of the story and where it should go from here. As we are on the subject, thank you to Azel Dreamer for following and favouriting, and Potter Girl2002 for reviewing. Anyway, on with the fun...**

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Tonks asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes mum." Ami drawled sarcastically, ever since she had sent Harry Potter her confirmation to their meet up last night Tonks had been pestering her about being ready, and everyone else had being pestering her about knowing what to say and how to act. Now it was ten minutes before the Professor and the Headmistress were due to arrive and everyone was running around like headless chickens making sure that everything would go according to plan.

Ami spotted Fred leaning against the banister watching the chaos with a smile. "Something funny?" She asked teasingly as she walked up to him.

"No, its just... the chaos getting ready for Hogwarts, it reminds me of home, well my old home." His voice broke a little at the end.

Ami leaned in and gave him a hug. "Well you heard them last night, you might be able to go back soon." As Ami said it she thought of that conversation the night before:

_"As you know your father was the Dark Lord Voldemort." Albus began. "But he actually was raised twice, once just over 60 years ago, and then again eight years ago. But there was more, he managed to come back again by using one of the darkest magics known to wizard kind."_

_"What do you mean? What magic?"_

_"He... He split his soul into several parts and... and stored the pieces in objects. However..." Fred looked away, unable to finish._

_"However what?" Ami demanded._

_"In order to split his soul he had to kill. And the night he killed Lily and James Potter one of his soul fragments was accidentally attached to Mr Potter. And Harry... he had to trick your father into killing him to destroy the soul fragment." Dumbledore said kindly._

_"What? I don't understand, if my... if Voldemort killed him how his he still alive?" Ami asked extremely confused._

_"The Dark Lord only killed the part of his soul that was in Potter, not Potter himself." Snape explained._

_"Ok... urm... we will come back to that, but for now is there anything else you need to tell me?"_

_"Yes. But it is not exactly about your father." Snape started._

_"What. Is. It?" Ami ground out looking at her feet._

_Albus and Alister shared a look of unease before Alister said: "We are going to spend your time in Hogwarts as a means to get to the library, or more specifically the restricted section. You see, we want to research to see if anything like, well like this." Alister gestured around to the people of the room. "And if there is any information on it, see if there is a way to separate ourselves from you. You know maybe be able to live our own lives. Don't get us wrong, we love you, but if there was a was we could see our families, friends and for some of us lovers again... well we would do anything."_

_Ami exchanged shocked looks with everyone in the room except Alister, Albus and Severus._

Fred's sigh pulled Ami back into the present, "Do you really think that they will find a way to let us, you know, come back properly?" Fred asked.

Ami looked at Fred, "I truly believe that with the people we have, anything is possible."

Whatever Fred was going to say next was interrupted by the ring of the intercom. "Hello Miss Riddle? Professor Potter and I are ready to collect you." McGonagalls static-y voice said through the speaker. They took a secound to share a look of: _Oh my gosh that timing doe. _Before jumping up and grabbing her bags.

"They're here!" Fred yelled.

"WHAT! THEY'RE EARLY!" Tonks screeched running up, she immediately started fussing, making sure that Ami's shirt was straight and her hair neat. While Fred talked to Dumbledore.

"Ok everyone, time to get in the trunk." Alister called out. One by one everyone in the group wished Ami luck and climbed in to the trunk. Once they were all safely in Ami went to pick up the trunk only to fall to the floor.

_Bloody hell, they forgot to put a lightening charm on it!_ Ami realised. _Too late now. I have left McGonagall and Potter waiting way too long as it is._ So with a sigh Ami kicked the trunk as her way of showing the inhabitants she was not happy and started half carrying half dragging the trunk across the foyer and out on to the path.

**Harry's POV**

I sighed and looked at my watch, it had been seven minutes since Headmistress McGonagall had called the house saying we had arrived and the girl was no where to be seen. I pulled out her letter of response and reread it, it definitely said we would meet here. I opened my mouth to ask McGonagall what she thought was taking so long when a young girl appeared at the end of the path. At my side McGonagall straightened slightly, I turned towards the girl coming up the path, at first I was confused as to what she as doing but then I realised she was dragging her trunk.

She stumbled from the weight of the trunk and without thinking I got out my wand and sent a wordless spell at her. Then _Bang!_ I was knocked clear of my feet from a spell hitting my side.

**Ami's POV**

As I rounded the corner I could almost feel their stares, McGonagalls was confident, calm, collected **(A/N accidental alliteration there****)** and Potters was apprehensive and curious. I was so distracted thinking about the meaning behind the stares that I accidentally readjusted my grip on the trunk and stumbled. The next few moments were a blur, I heard a spell shooting towards me and on instinct jumped out the as far as I could to the side, away from the spell. I then looked towards where the spell had come from in time to see professor Potter hit the ground from a stunner. Jumping up I held out my wand pointed at the headmistress.

"It's ok Ami, I have this under control, are you okay?" She called.

"Yes, the spell hit my trunk I think." I said slowly lowering my wand.

"Don't touch it!" McGonagall said hurrying over. She bent down and muttered a complicated spell. Almost immediately after she had finished casting ruins appeared over the top of the trunk. McGonagall examined them before smiling slightly and saying: "It seems I judged Professor Potter too quickly there, the spell he sent was a lightening spell, to make it easier for you to carry your trunk presumably." She then turned around and unstunned the professor. "You have my apologies professor, but you must understand why I was apprehensive of an unknown wordless spell."

"Yeah." Potter chuckled slightly. "It was my fault, I hope I didn't scare you Miss Riddle." He said turning to me.

I looked at the famous world savoir sitting on the ground and couldn't help but smile. "No not at all, bit of a shock, but no scare." I said as he got up and brushed the dust off his robes.

"Well that's good." He said, and despite everything I knew about him, and all the reasons I should hate him, I just couldn't help but warm to the Professor. I could tell at that moment that he held nothing against me and if things had been different we might even have been friends.

"Should we get going then?" McGonagall asked, and after receiving an affirmative nod from both Potter and I she held out her hand to me.

I looked between the headmistress' face and her outstretched hand. "I promise I won't go running in the road if that is what you are worried about." I said.

Potter laughed heartily as he grabbed my lightened trunk. "Of course I trust you not to go doing such foolish things, but we need to apperate and you are under 17." McGonagall explained. Blushing I took her hand and heard Potter apperate away with my bags. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded my confirmation. "I must warn you, the sensation does take some getting used to."

Without giving me a chance to respond McGonagall twisted her hand and I felt as if I was being pushed upon from all sides. i felt the bile rising in the back of my throat though I held it at bay until I felt the familiar feeling of solid ground beneath my feet. At that point I turned to the side (away from the headmistress luckily) and promptly emptied my stomach's contents.

Once I had nothing left in my stomach I straightened up and ashamedly turned to McGonagall and Potter. "I am so sorry, I just..." I trailed off not sure how to explain why I wasn't able to cope with the sensation that they had obviously gone though without being sick.

"It's ok, everyone feels nauseous when they first start apperating, I know I did. You will soon be used to it." Professor Potter said kindly.

I smiled at my feet and heard McGonagall cast a cleaning spell to mop up the sick. "Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We are at the apperation point near Kings Cross station." McGonagall answered. "I will leave you now."

"What? I thought you were going to stay while we talked." I blurted out without thinking.

"Well would you like me to?" The headmistress asked.

"No, I err... I am sure Professor Potter can find his way to the platform." I said.

**A/N: So... was it worth the wait? If no then let me know in a review, and if yes then let me know in a review. I did make it extra long to try to make up for letting you down...  
>Anyway I just wanted to clear up a few things ;-)<strong>

**1) Ami and everyone in the house (except Sirius and Severus) get on so well because they have been forced to live together so long.**

**2) Teddy doesn't exist (yet?) in this story**

**3) I know some of the timings of things don't make sense but just go with it ;-)**

**4) Yes some of the earlier chapters had a different plot the first time you read it, and that is because I reread them and then wanted to change the direction the story was going in**

**5) Yes the Gringotts Goblins shall play a part in this story**

**6) Ami is not in anyway evil nor shall she become evil**

**If you have a light bulb about what should happen next please let me know in a review or private message as I am really just making this up as I go along. Also if you are still reading this good on you as most people don't bother with authors notes!**


	9. Discussions and confessions

**A/N Urggg. I hate writing dialogue so I am not looking forward to this chapter, please send me virtual hugs if I ever manage to get this up. I know something to cheer myself up though... we did it! We hit 10,000 words! I am proud of myself for writing it and for you guys for putting up with me through all of my late uploads and rewriting chapters and getting distracted half way through writing the chapters and just watching clips of Gerard Way being sassy on YouTube. *Sigh*.**

**Oh, and thank you to SunmoonStarCloud and LunaPotterforLife8 for following this story and LunaPotterforLife8 for favourating and as always don't forget to review everyone.  
><strong>

Ami looked at the professor from across the table, he looked exactly like everyone had described him, only older of course. One difference though was his hair, it was still untamed and ruffled, but it was longer, the fringe now completely hid the most famous scar in the world. Also he seemed very relaxed not as on edge or worried as Ami imagined.

Little did Ami know but as she was studying him, he was studying her. Harry was surprised at how... normal the girl was, of course he hadn't expected her to be a pale nose less freak like her father but he had expected something, a refusal to go out in the light, a hatred for him, for her to at least be a snobby pureblood who hated muggles. He didn't yet know that she didn't hate muggles, but her actions so far had made it highly unlikely in his mind. For one no snobby pureblood would ever have lugged their suitcase like she did, they would have walked up and asked him or McGonagall to put the lightening charm on it straight away, or just demanded that he carry it.

"So... err, how are you?" Ami asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"Good." Harry said chuckling at the awkwardness and absurdity of the situation. "You?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ami trailed off.

"Lets just give up on the small talk, it is not working." Harry finally said. "How much do you know about your father Ami?"

"I know that he was a Dark Lord who utilized horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows in an effort to be immortal. I know that his main goal was to rid the magical world of all those he saw as inferior, namely muggleborns and half bloods. I also know he had a vendetta against you." Ami said summarizing her knowledge into those few sentences.

Harry looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, you know more then I was expecting, which I guess makes this easier." He suddenly looked slightly worried. "And how much do you know about me?"

Ami looked at the professor. "I know that my father killed your parents, that he tried to kill you but your mothers sacrifice saved you. Then he rose again, and you fought him through out your school years, then at the Battle Of Hogwarts you tricked him in to destroying the accidental horcrux in your head and then killed him." She said bluntly.

They were stuck in an awkward silence for what seemed like a year but was actually only thirty or so secounds. Then finally Harry said: "I see you know much more then I expected."

Ami looked at the table sheepishly. "I did my research."

"Always good to be prepared." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, constant vigilance, you know." Ami said, not realising that she had let Alister's trademark catchphrase slip until it was to late.

Harry looked up at her and gave her a strange look. "What did you say?"

"Constant vigilance." Ami said quietly.

Harry lent back on his chair. "I knew someone who used to say that all the time. Great guy."

"Oh, really?" Ami asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." Harry said seemingly lost in thought. "Anyway, since the history between myself and your father I felt it necessary to let you know that I hold no grudges against you, and as far as I am concerned no one should be held accountable for the actions of those around them."

"Really, you mean that?" Ami asked looking the professor straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

**A/N: I know that this chap is a little shorter then usual, but I did update quicker! You have to be happy about that. As always don't forget to favourate, follow and review. Love you all!**


	10. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**A/N You guys are amazing, every favourate, follow and review makes me so happy! I am so glad that ALGG seems to have collected a group of fans (however small), when I uploaded the first chapter I honestly expected for this story to get 3 maybe 4 views a month. So thank you so much, the fact that you guys take the time out of your lives to read my work is honestly too amazing for me to even put into words. Now this chapter is Ami's epic adventure, standing at a train station! *sarcasm*. Oh, I know that there are probably going to be some hideous spelling errors, but please forgive me, I am having to write this on my iPod touch since I broke my computer and auto correct is not my friend. But anyway here we go...**

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Of course I will be fine."

"Are you sure you remember what to do?"

"Yes, it's not exactly rocket science."

"I am so sorry about this. I wish I could go in with you." Harry looked around as he whispered his apology.

Ami sighed. "I completely understand, you have nothing to feel bad about. I would really rather go in there on my own then get mobbed and have rumours spread about me because I went in with you."

"I really should have realised that this would happen." Harry said sounding frustrated at himself.

Ami smiled at him, when they had arrived at Kings Cross station Harry had almost immediately been approached by at least five families all wanting photos and autographs. As soon an he could Harry got away from them and had pulled her in to one of the empty side waiting rooms and locked the door.

"Hey, I didn't think of this either, it is not your fault. Anyway, all I will be doing is walking on to a platform where I will be surrounded by responsible adult witches and wizards, it is not like you're sending me off to wander the streets of London alone at night." She said in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know but-" He started.

"No buts." Ami said sternly. "Now I am going to leave this room and head straight on to the platform. You Well wait five minutes before leaving here and doing whatever it is that you are going to do."

"You know you would make a very good teacher." Harry chuckled.

"Why thank you professor." Ami said sarcastically as she unlocked the waiting room door and stepped out.

Once Ami had shut the door behind her she looked up and down the station and saw that platforms 9 and 10 were to her left. Heading off that way Ami noticed several family groups that were obviously going to the magical hidden platform too. Some were obviously wizards from the fact that they refused to wear muggle clothes and were attracting curious looks from passing muggles who had never seen robes before. Others who had decided to dress in muggle fashion were attracting just as many odd looks, if not more for the fact that their clothing was such a mish-mash of random pieces that they looked rather comical. But the majority were obviously on their way to Hogwarts by the fact that they were lugging around cauldrons and owls ( in cages, of course) as well as other bits and pieces not normally seen in kings cross. As Ami was looking around she saw a young girl of maybe two or so nervously scanning the station looking close to tears and clutching a book close to her chest. Ami continued to look at the girl until she realised that the book she was holding looked very familiar...

"Oh, shit!" Ami muttered aloud, she walked over to the girl as quickly as her trunk would allow, as she got nearer her suspicions were confirmed. The book the small girl was clinging to, as if for dear life was the first year potions text book.

"Hi." Ami said as she drew closer. "Are you lost?" She asked kindly.

" No!" The toddler almost shouted. " Go away. Mummy says that I should never talk to strangers." The girl looked around again, as if she was afraid her mother would come around the corner any second and tell her off.

Well, if I told you my name we wouldn't be strangers any more." Ami reasoned. "My name is Ami, I'm on my way to Hogwarts."

The little girl looked up at her with wide eyes. " My sister is going to Hogwarts!" The excited red head burst out. Seemingly having forgotten her mothers words of wisdom. "I was bringing her with my family, but then she dropped her book so I went and picked it up, but when I get it to give too her she gone." By the end of the story the little one was crying.

Ami reached in to her pocket and bent down to eye level with the hysterical toddler, She held out a tissue, which the girl took to blow her nose. "Well, since I am going to platform 9 and 3/4 now, why don't you come with me, then together we can find your sister and you can give her the book." Ami offered.

"Yes please. My name is Molly by the way." The small girl said thankfully. "Erm, could you carry me please?" She asked in a ashamed voice. "My legs hurt from standing so long."

"Of course." Ami turned around so her back was to the toddler. "Jump on my shoulders." Once Molly was safely on Ami stood up and with one hand carrying her trunk and bags and one hand keeping the tired toddler steady Ami walked though the barrier on to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Do you see your family anywhere?" Ami asked.

"No." Molly replied craning around in an attempt to see them.

"Don't worry, it's like a game of hide and seek. They are hiding somewhere on the platform and we have to find them." Ami reassured Molly.

"OH THANK MERLIN! MOLLY! THERE YOU ARE!" A voice cried out from behind them. Upon turning Ami saw a red headed man pushing his way through the crowd towards them.

Once got to them he grabbed the young girl off of Ami's shoulders and pulled her in to a tight embrace. "Daddy!" Molly squealed excitedly. "I was looking for you! Ami was helping me!" She said.

"Thank you so much." He said turning to Ami. "I was so worried when I couldn't Find her."

"It was no problem. She was a toddler standing alone in the middle of a muggle train station holding a potions book. I did what any good witch or wizard would do." Ami said. She was confused however, he looked very familiar, she could have sworn she recognised him from somewhere.

"The muggle train station? Bloody hell, you were gone longer then I thought." The man said to Molly. "I am Charlie Weasley, is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?" He asked, turning to Ami once again.

It took Ami a second to digest this new information, but once she did she froze. "You're Charlie Weasley?" She said slowly.

"Yes, last time I checked." He said with a smile.

"Erm, sorry I just wanted to be sure I got the name right." Ami lied. "No, I don't need anything. Thank you."

"At least let me introduce you to my daughter, she is a first year starting this term." He offered.

Ami considered this, it would be helpful to know someone before she went in. In her position she really couldn't say no. "Ok." She agreed.

**A/N Sorry to leave it there guys but I really want to get this up now. And if I keep on writing this chapter will way too long. So what do you think? Let me know in a review and if for some reason you have read all the way to chapter ten and have not favourited and followed this story DO THAT DOE! Anyway thank you all for reading and I will have the next chapter up ASAP. No promises, but Ami might actually do something more exciting then standing at a train station! :-)**


	11. Charlotte Weasley

**A/N Argggg I cannot put in to words how much fun I had writing the last chapter, hopefully this one will be just as you to care415 for favouriting, care415, famoura98 and Ghost writer71 for following and Azel Dreamer and Ghostwriter71 for reviewing; a special thank you to Ghostwriter71 as you reviewed twice! That is just awesome! Also was it just me or did I write the word 'platform' way too much last chapter? Maybe I should make that a thing? Ok guys this is official, the only goal of this story is to see how many times I can sneak the word 'platform' in to each chapter! Any way thank you all so much for all the positive feedback I have been getting, you really are amazing. It does mean a lot to me. Anyway here we go with another chapter of Ami standing at a train station. Yayyyyy!**

"Hi."

Ami didn't know what else to say. Albus and the others had prepared her for every possible situation she could be put in... Except this one it seemed. So she just said hi.

"Thank you for bringing her here, I swear mum was going to kill dad if he didn't find her soon." Charlotte Weasley said.

"That's ok." Ami said awkwardly.

"So where are your parents?" Charlotte asked.

"I came alone." Ami said simply.

"Ohhh, I see." Charlotte said knowingly.

"See what?" Ami asked confused.

"Your a muggleborn. So you came on your own." Charlotte said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no, I am a half blood. My parents are ... Dead." Ami said looking at her feet.

"Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Charlotte said, genuinely upset that she may have made Ami sad.

Ami smiled, she liked Charlotte already. "It's ok, it was a long time ago. I don't even remember them really."

What ever Charlotte was going to say next bus interrupted by the train whistle. Immediately both she and Ami grabbed their trunks before looking at each other.

"Do you want to share a compartment?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, hang on a sec though I have got to say goodbye to my folks."

Ami stood there awkwardly as Charlotte said goodbye to each individual member of her HUGE family. Then she noticed something, Charlotte was hugging... No it couldn't be... She thought. Is that Fred, why is he talking to Charlotte? Wait... is that? No... Fred had a twin. George? Oh no. Ami quickly averted her eyes as George looked over towards her. In the corner of her eye she saw him say something to Charlotte, then Charlotte looked over towards her.

"Hey Ami! Come here a sec!" She called over the sound of the station. Ami looked over at her new friend. She slowly picked up her trunk and walked over to her. "I wanted to introduce you." Charlotte explained once Ami reached her.

"That is really not necessary." Ami said, trying to plead out.

"No, no no." Charlotte grabbed Ami's arm. "You would be doing me a huge favour, you have no idea how much easier my life will be if my mum thinks I have made a friend already. Please?" Charlotte looked so desperate Ami couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. But please don't embarrass me."

"Of course not. Come on." Charlotte pulled Ami over to the main group of red heads. "Everybody i would like to introduce my new friend Ami." Charlotte announced loudly.

Ami looked at her feet, her cheeks on fire as everyone in the group turned to look at her. "I know you! That's MY friend Ami! She helped me find you when you were hiding!" Molly said.

"Hiding? What do you mean?" The women holding Molly asked.

"You know Grandma! I was waiting for you on the muggle platform ***A/N Did it!*** but you didn't come to get me. Ami found me and told me that we were just playing hide and seek, and she brought me here and helped me find daddy." At this Charlie went pale and couldn't quite meet anyone in the groups eyes.

"WHAT! Charles Weasley! What do you have to say for yourself!" His mother roared.

"I say that why don't you wait until we have seen everyone off before having a go at me?" He asked desperately throwing his hand up in the air.

"Fine." She said stiffly sending him a glare. Ami froze as her gaze landed on Ami, but relaxed slightly when the death glare was replaced by a smile. "Thank you so much darling, where are your parents? I would like to tell them what you did."

Charlotte noticing Ami's discomfort stepped in. "They are dead, she is here on her own." She quickly explained. "Anyway, we should be going, we want to get a good compartment. Byyye!" And with that Charlotte pulled herself and Ami away, and on to the train.

**A/N I know that this is short, but I really wanted to get something up as I had the chance. But I don't have the will power to write any more. I am sorry, but I am fighting the procrastination. Anyway thank you to everyone I mentioned above and welcome to our little family. And if Ghostwriter71 is reading this, your reviews are amazing and do mean a lot to me.**


	12. The interragation

**A/N So who is pumped for this chapter? I know I am! It is one if those days. Now who is ready for Ami to do something other then stand at a train station platform? And yes I am still trying to sneak the word 'platform' in to each chapter. Don't judge me, I need some fun. I am fighting writers block like you wouldn't believe. Also who worked out who the grandmother the last chapter was? A hint if you didn't: her son was Charlie Weasley... and his daughter was named (Double hint: perhaps after his mother): Molly Weasley.****  
><strong>

"Come on we want to get a good compartment." Charlotte said pulling Ami along, they had just got in to the train after putting their trunks in the luggage hold. "My uncle told me that the best compartments are at the back."

"Urm, ok?" Ami said, but Charlotte was already at a compartment.

"Ooooooooh! Lets get this one, it's empty!" She said walking in to the compartment third from the end.

So the girls put their bags in the over head compartment and sat down. "So what's so good about the back compartments?" Ami asked, she knew the answer from spending years learning everything she could from Fred, Sirius, Albus, Remus and Severus, about Hogwarts; but she asked just to start a conversation.

"Oh, if you sit near the front the ride is bumpy because you are nearer the engine." Charlotte explained. "Any way, which house do you think you are going to be in?"

"Well you don't hang around do you?" Ami asked, she was decidedly amused by the young Weasley.

"Sorry," Charlotte said sheepishly, "I have this thing, where I think of something and then say it without thinking about it."

"That's ok." Ami smiled. "I completely understand."

"So I think I will be in Grythindor, everybody in my family has been." Charlotte said and for a moment Ami remembered (for she had forgotten) that Charlotte was the next in the Weasley line.

"Errr... well the thing is I really don't know which house I will be in, I, um, have a feeling that I may be put in..." Ami nervously scratched her chin. " Slytherin."

Silence fell in the compartment as Charlotte stared at Ami in a mix of shock,disbelief and confusion, while Ami was suddenly extremely interested in the old tattered compartment floor. The silence continued for a good minute before being interrupted by the train setting off. Charlotte got up and went to the window so that she could wave to her family as the train pulled away from the platform. ** (A/N Did it!)**

Once Charlotte sat down again the silence continued until Charlotte finally said: "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think you will be in Slytherin?"

Ami paused, unsure of how to answer. "I... My family have a history of being in that house."

Charlotte looked at Ami sharply, her gaze holding more intelligence then her words gave away. "What did you say your last name was again?" She asked.

Ami met Charlotte's eyes for the first time since the subject of school houses came up. "Ami... Padymore." She said, using her mothers surname.

"Oh, really?" Charlotte asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Ami said in a quite tone.

"I only ask because I overheard my parents talking to Uncle Harry, they said that the daughter of a very... well known man was going to be in my year."

**A/N: I love this chapter more then words can ever say. I don't know what it is about this chapter because I normally hate writing dialogue, but I love it. Which house do you think Ami should be put in? Let me know in a review! And I know this chapter is a bit shorter then normal but I am in a pantomime in thirty minutes.**


	13. Seeing Hogwarts

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that this is stupidly late, but I spent some time working on my other stories, (which by the way you should definitely read!). That promo doe! Anyway I have written a nice long chapter to make up for it. And my time away from Algg let me have time to come up with lots and lots of little plot bunnies. Well... when I say I came up with the plot bunnies what I mean is I read all of your awesome reviews and decided that I really liked the idea by: Peoples. So thank you Peoples, and I dedicate this chapter to you.**

Ami looked at Charlotte uncertainly. This was bad, she knew that, she could lie, try to act like she had no idea what Charlotte was talking about, but Charlotte was the only friend she had, and when she found out that Ami lied she might stop being her friend. But if Ami told the truth then Charlotte might stop being her friend anyway; why did this have to be so hard?

In the end Ami decided to just tell Charlotte the truth about her parentage, she had weighed out both possible options and decided this one was best. "Ok, you caught me." She said playfully. "That was my mothers surname, I tend to use my fathers." She paused when she saw the look of suspicion and underlying worry on Charlotte's face. "My er..." Ami cleared her throat and tried again, she looked at the floor as she didn't want to see the look on Charlotte's face when she told her. "My name is Ami Riddle."

Charlotte gasped and looked down at the shorter girl, her first instinct was to jinx the poor girl and tell everybody on the train about who she was and who her father was, but something stopped her. Ami looked so sad looking down at the floor, and it's not like you can choose who you are related to. Ami had been nothing but nice, kind and sweet to her since they met, there was no way she could be evil. "Listen, do you think I care about that? I don't. What is important is that you told me the truth. I think I hear the snack cart coming this way, lets get something from it, have you got any money?"

Ami looked up and smiled, she had prepared herself for the worst when she heard Charlotte's gasp, but her words, spoken with the wisdom of someone much older then eleven made Ami so happy. "Yeah, I have some galleons." She said reaching in to her pockets. "And thank you." She added on to the end quietly, she knew that Charlotte had heard her.

And so for the rest of the journey nothing more was said about Ami's parents. Instead the girls talked about the stories that they had heard about Hogwarts, then Charlotte told Ami all about her family and about what had happened to Hogwarts after the battle. They laughed, joked, they ate hideous amounts of sweets and had fun. Ami was glad that the others had agreed that she should go to Hogwarts instead of having them carry on tutoring her at the manor, she had never realised what she had missed out on by never having the chance to hang out with, or even speak to kids her own age.

When the time came to change in to their robes the girls decided to just change at the same time. So they started changing and once the robes were on Ami folded her clothes she had just taken off and noticed in the corner of her eye that Charlotte wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" Ami asked, turning to face the taller girl.

"Your sleeve is rolled up." Charlotte said simply, she pointed at Ami's left arm.

Ami's eyes widened and she immediately rolled down the sleeve. "It's not what you think." She explained, when Charlotte didn't interrupt she carried on. "it is not a dark mark, my father but that on my when I was about three months old, I have no idea what it is supposed to do, but it has never done anything. Ever. The best guess I can come up with is that it was supposed to summon him when I was in danger or something." She said this all quickly, as she was worried that Charlotte would interrupt.

Charlotte had stood there silently while Ami explained the odd mark on her wrist, but after hearing what the girl had to say she saw no problem with that. "Ok, as long as you didn't knowingly agree to get a dark mark - which I know you didn't - then it's cool." She shrugged.

The train stopped and the girls scrambled to get their stuff and double check that they hadn't left anything in the train compartment. Once they were happy that the compartment was empty they joined the crowds of students standing on the platform. **(A/N: hee hee!)**

"There should be someone here to collect the first years." Charlotte said. "But I don't see them."

"Me neither." Ami looked around, but all the two small girls could see were the heads of the taller students.

They pushed their way through the crowd so they were standing on the far edge of the platform and looked around. They waited until the crowds thinned out a bit before they saw a group of first years on the other side of the platform. They quickly walked over.

When they got to the group of first years they heard a familiar voice say: "There they are, we were waiting for you." They then noticed that the first years ere all crowded around a professor, Professor Potter in fact.

"Sorry, we got stuck on the other side of the platform." Charlotte explained and Ami nodded. Professor Potter looked at them for a moment, realising who he was talking to, he smiled slightly when he saw that they were together and friends.

"That's ok, now lets get to the boats." He said the last bit to the whole group.

They set off and walked down to the lake. Everyone except Ami and Charlotte immediately ran to a boat. "Oh no, I don't think there is a boat left." Charlotte realised looking around.

"Don't worry, two students share a boat with me." Harry said, gesturing to the professors boat.

Ami looked at Charlotte who shrugged. They got on the boat and off they went to the castle.

The boat ride was largely uneventful and they all arrived at the castle in no time. when the boats docked everyone got off and looked up at the castle. It was more beautiful then Ami had ever imagined, sure she had heard stories from the others about what it looked like, she had even seen some of Tonk's doodles of the castle, but wow.

The castle was fully restored from the damage of the battle, and it almost radiated new found strength. The restoration was unnoticeable, if you hadn't known that half of the castle had been destroyed then you would never have guessed. It was amazing.

"Right you lot, come on. You will have seven years to stare at the front of castle but right now we need to sort you." Harry called from where he was standing by the front doors. The group rushed to him and he lead them in to the castle. Ami and Charlotte spent the whole walk through the castle gazing at everything; from the high ceilings, to the moving paintings, to the polished stone floors, Hogwarts had well and truly captivated them.

**A/N: I am sorry to leave it there but I have to go. Peoples I know I didn't get to put your idea in to this chapter, but don't worry I promise that that is coming next chapter, ohhh this is going to be fun! Once again thank you all so much for reading my story and favourating, following and writing reviews it really does mean a lot. I am glad you are all enjoying this, and I will see you guys later!**


End file.
